<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>瘟疫蔓延時(CA) by silberyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648402">瘟疫蔓延時(CA)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin'>silberyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#其實CP根本不重要, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>心情很差，不想說話</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>瘟疫蔓延時(CA)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Crowley沒有想到還會見到他。</p><p>    自從Crowley和Aziraphale被強制退休以後，兩人閒來無事，便四處旅行。他們先去日本品嘗Aziraphale心心念念的壽司，然後一路西行，打算前往聖母峰。沒想到在尼泊爾遇見滿身雪白的故人，一頭淺白的短髮抓出時髦的造型，開著亮白的跑車，雙方在無人的道路上相遇。</p><p>    「Crowley，Aziraphale，」男人放下車窗，朝兩人頷首「我聽說你們的事情了。」</p><p>    「……瘟疫？」Crowley皺眉「我以為你……退休了？」</p><p>    「哈哈，人類與惡魔的通病啊，你們都太過驕傲了。」瘟疫翹起蒼白的唇角「我一直都在。」</p><p>    「你之前不是在非洲嗎？現在要去哪裡？」</p><p>    「中國。」瘟疫重新將引擎發動「再過一陣子，世界就會不一樣了。」</p><p>    凝望揚長而去的跑車，Aziraphale只覺得坐立難安。</p><p>    「……我覺得不是好事。」</p><p>    「怎麼可能會是好事？」Crowley挑眉「別忘了，他即使退休，也曾經是天啟的成員。」</p><p> </p><p>    兩人隱身走進醫院，在無處下腳的走道中凌空而起。</p><p>    醫院裡四處都是病人，Aziraphale的淚水幾乎沒有停過，Crowley拽住他想要實施奇蹟的手，嗓音很輕。</p><p>    「你要知道，天啟中除了死亡之外都是人類自行創造的成果，你救不了所有人，也無法解決這些問題。」</p><p>    「我知道，可是──」一名年輕的男子被匆忙地推進病房，在病床上喘氣，卻幾乎沒有吸到空氣「……他不該死的。」</p><p>    「沒有人真的該死，」Crowley打個響指，男子的表情不再猙獰，呼吸卻更加輕微「但也沒有人真的不該死。」</p><p>    死亡與他們擦身而過，黑色的鐮刀閃耀出鋒利的光芒，迅速飄進剛才男子的病房。</p><p>    「走了，天使，」Crowley張開墨黑的雙翼「我們無力改變人類。瘟疫可以造就Eyam<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>，也可以造成Poveglia<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>。善與惡從來都只是選擇。」</p><p>    Aziraphale展開雪白的翅膀，摘下一根羽毛，吹進剛才男子的病房。</p><p>    「Aziraphale？」</p><p>    「至少他為蒼生說過話，值得天使的祝福。」Aziraphale垂眼看向城市「Crowley，你我行走人世間已上千年，我們都該懂得善惡始終一線之隔，愛恨總是一念之間，人間即地獄，但人間亦天堂。」</p><p>    在一片哀號與慟哭之中，不知是誰先牽起誰的手。</p><p>    「我還是想要相信，人間值得。」</p><p>    就如我相信，你值得。</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 英國鼠疫村，黑死病爆發時，村民自我隔離，犧牲多人，換來半個英國倖免於難</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> 威尼斯瘟疫島、死亡島，瘟疫爆發時，被用來棄置病人的島嶼，後來改為隔離精神病患</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>心情很差，不想說話</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>